Una tarde de primavera
by miuv.16
Summary: Aprecié cada movimiento que hacia no pudiendo ignorar como sus dos argollas en su dedo anular izquierdo brillaban por el sol, haciendo dar pequeños destellos por todo el lugar como si fuera una bola de disco. Por supuesto, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella era tan perfecta que era ilógico pensar que podía estar sola en el mundo... Un solo disparo.
**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

Los rayos de sol entraban por las grandes ventanas dando a la cafetería un aspecto bello y romántico, aunque alrededor había cientos de colores gracias aquellos rayos de sol todo el lugar fue bañado de un hermoso color oro. Afuera hacia un gran día de primavera, los vendedores de flores estaban por todo el sitio, las señoras no podían dejar de detenerse a oler o comprar un ramo de flores que luego se iban oliendo de camino a casa.

Me había sentado en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana a tomar mi café, su aroma amargo se convino tan bien con el olor dulce de la primavera. Me gustaba sentarme aquí a la hora del almuerzo y ver la gente pasar y a los niños corretear detrás de un balón. Ah todo en frente de mi. Afuera, en la calle, estaba una señora muy elegante y se detuvo en uno de los puestos de flores. La detalle un poco, a pesar de que estuviera de perfil pude apreciar de que era bella, no, era hermosa. Aquella mujer tenía cabellos oscuros y caían en hondas suaves por su espalda; su piel parecía como si fuera el centro de una almendra; sus labios eran regordetes y estaban pintados de un rojo intenso. Ella vestía formal, por su elegancia y porte sabía que era una mujer de negocios, una mujer de la cual era dueña del mundo.

Un rayo de sol la iluminó, sus risos oscuros brillaron dándole vida a su aspecto, no cabía duda, ella era perfecta. La mujer recogió un ramo de orquídeas y se dispuso a caminar hacia la pequeña cafetería en la que me encontraba, la pude apreciar mejor, ella no rebasaba los 25 años, su cara era tan angelical, sus rasgos eran perfectos, como si un escultor los hubiera tallado con precisión y dedicación, ella levanto su mirada y miro hacia donde mí, o tal vez detrás de mí, y sonrió, su rostro se iluminó haciéndola ver más perfecta.

La campañilla anunció un nuevo visitante en la pequeña tiendecilla, un olor a orquídeas con un toque a perfume caro inundó mis fosas nasales, de reojo aprecie aquella dama pasar por mi lado y sentarse en la mesa que había frente a mí. Ella se sentó con elegancia y dejo el ramo de orquídeas a un lado y retiró su chaqueta fina dejándola al lado de su asiento. La blusa blanca que llevaba se aferró a su cuerpo abrazando una pequeña protuberancia en su abdomen, aquella mujer estaba embarazada. Aprecié cada movimiento que hacia no pudiendo ignorar como sus dos argollas en su dedo anular izquierdo brillaban por el sol, haciendo dar pequeños destellos por todo el lugar como si fuera una bola de disco. Por supuesto, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella era tan perfecta que era ilógico pensar que podía estar sola en el mundo, aquella mujer tenía un dueño, tenia alguien quien podía apreciar su bello rostro cada día durante toda su vida, ese alguien era muy privilegiado.

Deseé hablarle, quería escuchar su voz, sabia que era como de ángeles, no creo que fuera para menos. Con agilidad me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta su mesa, la mujer levanto su rostro y me dedico una sonrisa, mi corazón se detuvo, yo viviría para una sonrisa como esa, sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial, tan especial como lo era ella.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? —ella preguntó amablemente. Aclarando mi garganta le respondí.

—La he visto entrar y me preguntaba si podría invitarle a un café —una sonrisa más grande adornó su rostro.

—Eso me encantaría, aunque debo informarle que espero a alguien.

— ¿Puedo saber de quien se trata? —pregunté dándole una sonrisa cálida.

—Mi esposo —su voz sonó con tanto amor, cada letra fue marcado por el cariño y devoción—. Hoy cumplimos 3 años de casados.

—En hora buena, su esposo es un hombre con suerte —cada palabra fue verdad, aquel hombre era un maldito bastardo con suerte. Brevemente me pregunté como había logrado enamorar a tal belleza.

—En ese caso no la demorare mucho —me senté enfrente suyo y pedí a la camarera un café y un té para ella— ¿Son para su esposo? —pregunté refiriéndome a las orquídeas. Ella las miró y una sonrisa más grande se dibujo en su rostro.

—Si, lo son.

—Disculpe la pregunta mi señora, ¿pero no debería ser él quien le compre flores a usted? —pregunté escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Él lo hace —respondió ella— él me compra flores todos los días.

—Vaya —dije—, aquel hombre debe amarla mucho a usted.

—Así es, él me ama de la misma forma en que yo lo amo a él —su mirada era soñadora, nuevamente pensé en el bastardo de su esposo, en el bastardo que ponía esa mirada en su rostro, por un momento me puse celoso, una mujer tan hermosa era el delirio de todo el mundo, ella podía tener a los hombres que quisiera, pero ella se había decidido por uno, ella decidió darle su vida a solo un hombre— De echo —ella agregó— hoy he decidido darle las orquídeas ya que detrás de ellas hay una gran historia —la curiosidad me picó, quería escuchar esa historia.

—Si no es muy grosero de mi parte ¿podría usted compartir esa historia conmigo? —pregunté con educación.

—Es una historia un poco larga —respondió ella, la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

—Tengo tiempo —y aunque no lo tuviera lo sacaría de donde fuera, quería tener cada minuto que se me fuera permitido con esa belleza.

—Al igual que tú, yo no soy de aquí —ella comenzó, al parecer se había percatado de mi acento—, cuando llegue a esta ciudad no tenia nada, sólo cien dólares y un sueño conmigo.

—Suena como sacado de una película —dije riéndome.

—Eso mismo me dice mi esposo —ella negó con su cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su té—. En fin, quería estudiar, no me importaba que estudiara, solo quería educarme y hacer algo con mi vida. Por lo cual comencé a buscar y di con una universidad, allí había profesiones muy buenas, en especial un gran programa de arte. Quería entrar allí pero el problema era que era una universidad privada.

—Gran decepción —dije arrugando el entrecejo, nunca tuve problemas de dinero, pero eso no significaba que hubieran personas que no lo hicieran.

—Al contrario, fue una motivación, cerca de la universidad había una tienda de flores, pertenecía a una pareja de ancianos —ella se detuvo, su mirada se tiño de ternura, podía apostar a recordaba aquellos ancianos— y era cerca del día de los enamorados por lo cual había mucho trabajo, aunque ellos no buscaban ayudante yo fui y pedí un puesto, así fuera para ganarme la comida de ese día —algo se apretó en mi pecho.

Miré a la mujer enfrente a mi, era tan fina y recatada que era difícil imaginársela desamparada y sin un centavo ni para su comida.

— ¿Ellos te dieron el empleo? —pregunté.

—No te adelantes —ella sonrió, sentí mi corazón detenerse de nuevo.

—Mis disculpas —dije brindándole una sonrisa.

—El señor me dijo que no necesitaban ayuda, yo estaba muy triste pues me necesitaba un empleo, no conocía a nadie y los cien dólares solo me pagaría una posada de medio pelo. La señora parecía tener un sexto sentido por que me hizo pasar a su casa, y me brindo una comida caliente, ella me pidió que le contara mi historia y así fue, al final ello sólo me abrazo y me dijo que era alguien muy valiente.

—Si no te molesta, ¿por qué llegaste a esta ciudad?

—Mis padres murieron, yo tenía 16 años en ese entonces, una tía quedo con mi custodia, pero vivir con ella era como estar en el infierno, para ella fui más su empleada que su sobrina, así que al recibir mi diploma me fui de aquel lugar, prometiendo no volver a mirar hacia atrás.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dije con un deje de tristeza, viendo su sonrisa no podía creer que esa había sido su vida— ¿Qué sucedió luego de hablar con la anciana?

—Ella me ofreció un empleo temporal, me pido que la ayudase en el día de San Valentín, el anciano sólo aceptó aquello y beso a su esposa. A lo lejos se podía ver el amor y devoción que sentía por aquella anciana.

''Al día siguiente la tienda abrió a las 6 de la mañana, yo estaba agotada pues para poder llegar de nuevo a la floristería me toco levantarme a las cuatro, ya que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y me tomaría más de una hora llegar, sin embargo logré hacerlo a tiempo. La tienda abrió y esta no demoró en llenarse, nunca en mi vida había visto tantas flores, en donde nací las orquídeas eran las más comunes y desde niñas siempre fueron mis favoritas, aunque tristemente esas casi nadie las quiso, todo el mundo se lleva grandes ramos de rosas ignorando la belleza de las orquídeas. ''

''Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde un joven entro en el local y saludo muy cariñosamente a los ancianos, lo detallé un poco y era muy grapo el hombre más guapo que haya podido ver en mi vida — sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata, y ella bajo su mirada—. Me sentía apenada, a lo lejos se veía que tenia dinero, todo en él gritaba que tenia dinero y me regañé a mi misma por pensar en que alguien como él se podría fijar en alguien como yo. ''

—No veo por que no podía hacerlo —dije levantando una ceja, ella siguió con su mirada mi acto y frunció el ceño, algo me dijo que ella no era capaz de realizar aquella acción.

—Ahora pienso igual que tú, pero en ese tiempo era diferente, él vestía ropa que costaba el triple de la ropa que me había puesto en toda la vida, y yo por mi parte vestía harapos rotos y de mala calidad, no me creía para nada hermosa —fruncí el ceño, apostaba mi vida que ese día lucia hermosa sin importar lo que llevara— En fin —prosiguió—, la anciana lo llevó hasta mi y me lo presentó como su nieto, ella me pidió que le hiciera un arreglo, mis ilusiones se marchitaron, el tenia una novia —su mirada se volvió triste, no quería aquella mirada.

— ¿Qué flores pidió? —pregunté tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente.

—Él quería rosas como todos en el lugar, recuerdo que hice una mueca y él se río, su risa era como rica miel, aquel hombre me tenía hipnotizada.

''Él me preguntó por qué la cara y le respondí con la verdad, las rosas eran demasiado cliché, era algo que todo el mundo daba, él me pregunto que yo que regalaría en su lugar y ahí vi la oportunidad de hacer un arreglo con las orquídeas. ''

''Cuando le dije mi pensar sus hermosos ojos se iluminaron, ese día me sentí triste, quería que alguien tuviera esa mirada para mi, hice un hermoso arreglo con orquídeas y chocolates, él me pido que hiciera otro con rosas y rápidamente lo hice, él me dedico otra sonrisa y se marchó, no lo volví a ver. ''

—Espera —la interrumpí—, pensé que era tu esposo.

—Lo es —ella dijo sonriendo—, pero él no era de la ciudad, él estaba recién graduado de la universidad y tenía un gran trabajo en New York, así que pasó un año hasta poderle ver de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo fue?

—Pues luego de ese día la señora me ofreció el puesto de forma permanente, la paga era muy buena, tan buena que me daba para los gastos de la universidad y un lugar más decenté.

''Comencé a ir a la universidad y poco a poco construí una vida, conseguí amigos he hice muchos recuerdos, nunca conseguí un novio pues con el trabajo y las clases no tenia tiempo, aunque siempre guarde la esperanza de volver a ver al nieto de la señora. ''

''Así trascurrió un año y cuando apenas cursaba segundo semestre volví a cruzarme con él, nuevamente era San Valentín, él entró en el local y lucia diferente, más adulto, de su brazo colgaba una bella dama, era hermosa y era perfecta para él, si pudieras haberles visto desde mi ángulo pensarías que eran una pareja de revista. Él hombre se soltó de la dama y fue a donde mi y me encargó de nuevo lo mismo del año anterior, un ramo de orquídeas y un ramo de rosas, sólo que esta vez no incluyera chocolates, pues su enamorada cuidaba su línea. ''

''Hice rápidamente lo que me pido y vi como a las afuera del local le entregaba el ramo de rosas a la señora mientras guardaba al orquídeas en su auto. ''

— ¿Para quién eran las orquídeas? ¿Se marchó de nuevo? —pregunté.

—No se marchó y tiempo después descubrí que las orquídeas eran para su madre, ella las amaba al igual que yo, mi esposo no era de dar flores, por lo cual siempre compraba rosas para sus "citas". Él era del tipo caballeroso, pero no romántico, eso hasta que me conoció —ella respondió guiñándome un ojo—, por otro lado él se quedó en la ciudad, todos los miércoles de cada semana iba y estaba un rato, por lo general se sentaba conmigo y me ayudaba hacer los arreglos florales, en otras ocasiones me ayudaba con el arte. Él era arquitecto, por lo cual su ayuda siempre fue buena, de el aprendí muchas cosas.

—Supongo que se enamoraron —concluí.

—Al principio me negué a que eso pasara, yo no era su estilo de mujer, todo en él gritaba lujo, belleza, poder, yo era la nota discordante en su vida, mis sentimientos comenzaron crecer de forma incontrolable, así que me aleje, no quería perder su amistad, pero sobre todo no quería ser rechazada, lo quería mucho.

''Traté de negarme lo que sentía, siempre pensé que era algo pasajero y era sólo un enamoramiento bobo, era algo que no podía ser, él era 5 años mayor que yo, tenia una vida y un plan para ella, yo por mi parte tenia un pasado triste y un sueño de ser algo en la vida, no combinábamos. Él merecía una mujer a su altura y de su estilo y yo buscaba alguien menos perfecto. Una noche me quise alejar, quería irme y no volver a mirar hacia atrás, volver hacer lo que había hecho en un principio cuando deje mi ciudad, si le seguía viendo no me contendría y le diría que lo amaba, así que fui a su casa y me despedí, me traté de convencer de no hacerlo pero no podría vivir conmigo si me iba sin ver a sus hermoso ojos por ultima vez y darle mi adiós. ''

— ¿Qué hizo él cuándo le dijiste que te ibas? —ella me miro a los ojos, su mirada era cálida y cariñosa y con una sonrisa en sus labios me respondió.

—Él me besó —sus ojos brillaron con las lagrimas, en el fondo supe que era su historia favorita.

—Él también te amaba —aunque no fue una pregunta ella respondió.

—Así es, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, a pesar de mi pasado y sobre todo de que no tenia nada, él me amó, me amó por lo que era y por lo que él era estando conmigo.

—Es una hermosa historia —dije.

—Lo es, desde aquel día nos hemos convertido en una sola persona, yo termine mis estudios y luego lo seguí hasta New York, dos meses después nos casamos. Hoy cumplimos tres años de matrimonio y 7 de habernos visto por primera vez.

—Es un hombre con suerte.

—No —ella dijo—, soy yo la que tengo suerte, él vio en mí todo lo malo del mundo y sin embargo me amo por lo que era y me vio perfecta aun cuando estaba rota y sola.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo aprecie aquella mujer un rayo de sol cayó sobre ella y la ilumino, parecía un ángel, un sonido molesto interrumpió mi momento. Saqué mi celular y vi que era de la empresa, debía volver.

—Debo marcharme —dije con tristeza, no quería dejarla ir. Ella asintió y se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta mí.

Estaba tan cerca que su aroma me invadió haciendo mis rodillas débiles, solo ella podía causarme esta sensación. Instintivamente lleve mi mano a su cintura y la atraje hasta mi, el único espacio entre nosotros era el pequeño ángel que crecía dentro de ella. Lleve una de mis manos hasta su cabello y lo toqué, era como la seda, la sensación era igual a la primera vez que lo toqué.

No soporté más y bajé mis labios y los uní con los de ella, una mezcla de placer y nervios cruzaron mi cuerpo, eran cálidos y lujuriosos a la vez, su tacto era delicado pero posesivo, ella era mia y solo mia, era mi amiga, mi esposa y mi amante, ella era todo para mi.

—Feliz aniversario, Dimitri —mi preciosa esposa me miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo la amaba tanto, era tan feliz, no tenía suficiente agradecimiento por habérmela cruzado ese día en la floristería.

—Feliz aniversario, mi Roza —ella cerró sus ojos y se apoyo en mi pecho, compartimos un abrazo, uno de esos abrazos que solo los amantes enamorados pueden compartir.

— ¿Algún día dejaras de coquetear conmigo como si fuéramos extraños? —ella preguntó aun apoyada en mi pecho. Sonreí contra su cabello.

—No se, tal vez nunca —dije besando su hermoso cabello.

— ¿Así que cuando tengas 80 años seguirás invitándome al té solo para escuchar la misma historia?

—Así tenga 80 años estaría encantado de seguir escuchándola —la aparte de mi un poco y miré a sus hermoso ojos—. Nunca me cansaré de escuchar mi cuento de amor.

—Te amo Sr. Belikov —ella dijo como beso mis labios impregnando su labial en mi piel, no me importaba, quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que esta hermosa y maravillosa mujer era mia como yo era suyo.

—Te amo Sra. Belikov, estoy deseando que llegue esta noche —ella sonrió y dándome un ultimo beso se marcho con la promesa de verme en nuestro hogar.

Tomé las orquídeas y las olí, un recuerdo me inundo la mente, era tan vivo, parecía como si fuera ayer.

 _Era de noche y estaba por salir con Tasha, quería terminar todo, ella era una excelente mujer, pero no era para mí, y menos cuando mi corazón le pertenecía a una pequeña mujercita que hacia arreglos florales. Termine de ponerme la jersey cuando el timbre sonó. No esperaba visita._

 _Fui a la puerta y al abrirla una grata sorpresa con la que me encontré, con un vestido beige y zapatos negros, estaba parada la razón de todos mis sueños, le dedique una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció al ver la tristeza en sus ojos._

— _¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Se encuentra todo bien?_ _—_ _pregunte, ella me dedico una sonrisa aunque yo pude ver bajo la mascara y darme cuenta que era falsa._

— _T_ _odo bien ¿puedo hablarte unos minutos? prometo ser breve_ _—_ _su voz sonaba baja y triste, algo no estaba bien._

— _P_ _or supuesto, entra_ _—_ _me hice a un lado y ella paso, ella miro con asombro el lugar, a diferencia de su pequeño departamento mi casa era una mansión llena de lujos_ _—_ _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Es_ _solo…_ _—_ _ella se detuvo no encontrando las palabras correctas_ _—_ _… solo vine a…_ _—_ _nuevamente se detuvo, camine hasta donde ella y la miré._

— _¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa_ _—_ _dije, un nudo creció en mi estomago, no estaba seguro de lo que sus palabras serian. Por eso cuando las soltó sentí mi mundo en picada._

— _S_ _olamente vine a decir adiós, Dimitri, me marcho de la ciudad_ _—_ _me tuve que sostener de algo, no creía sus palabras, no podían ser ciertas._

— _¿Tú que?_ _—_ _pregunté aturdido. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pero ella rápidamente la limpio._

— _M_ _e marcho, Dimitri, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí._

— _P_ _or que_ _—_ _pánico invadió mi voz_ _—_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?_

— _Oh_ _no_ _—_ _ella se apresuro a decir_ _—_ _es solo que no puedo seguir aquí_ _—_ _fue todo lo que dijo. Caminé hasta donde ella y la tomé de sus brazos, haciendo que me mirara._

— _¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quieres irte? Sea lo que sea podemos arreglarlo, si es por dinero no importa, yo cubriré tus gastos, no tienes por que irte Rose, no puedes dejar la universidad, ni tu trabajo_ _—_ _no puedes dejarme a mi, no dije esta ultima parte en voz alta con el temor de que ella me despreciara._

— _N_ _o se trata de dinero_ _—_ _ella dijo indignada, si algo tenia claro era que ella jamás se fijó en mi cuenta bancaria, algo que me hizo amarla mucho más_ _—_ _ya no puedo ser feliz aquí, por favor déjame ir_ _—_ _ella se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a marcharse hacia la puerta. El pánico me consumió, ella no podía marcharse, no si antes saber cuanto la amaba._

 _Si perder tiempo fui hasta donde ella y la tomé en mis brazos, no sabia que hacia aunque en este punto haría cualquier cosa para que se quedara. No la deje hablar. Antes de que ella pudiera comprender las cosas estrellé mis labios con los de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó, pensé que me alejaría de ella, pero no, ella me devolvió el beso con igual pasión con el que yo la besaba, toqué el cielo con las manos al tenerla en mis brazos._

— _Te amo_ _—_ _musité contra sus labios, ella me miró a los ojos buscando la mentira en ellos, no la encontró, ella me beso de nuevo y en voz baja me respondió._

— _Y_ _o también te amo._

 _Tras esas palabras, mi vida cambio._

A pesar de los baches del camino, mi hermosa esposa y yo encontramos el camino en el cual ser feliz, aquella noche tras de ese te amo, me perdí en su cuerpo. Cuando ella camino por el altar fue de pura formalidad, pues esa noche yo ya la había hecho mi mujer, mi amante, mi vida. Ese día me robe a la niña para dejar a la mujer, para dejar a la mujer con la cual compartiría mi pequeña eternidad.


End file.
